<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【加米CAUS】千纸鹤 by Belindakrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373415">【加米CAUS】千纸鹤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr'>Belindakrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Canada (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【加米CAUS】千纸鹤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当威廉姆斯每年第一次流出鼻血时，他的兄弟会大笑着拍拍他的肩，拿过餐巾纸给他堵上，然后说，夏天来了！</p><p>威廉姆斯坐在草坪上，年轻的草叶戳着他的腿，带来轻微的刺碰感。北美洲的阳光过分明媚，天空俯身亲吻大地，而太阳——金黄色的、充满活力的火球，只是遥遥地看着他们，笑声化作光芒洒下。直率的阳光晃了威廉姆斯的眼睛，他不由得眯起眼睛，好看得清他的弟弟。琼斯和他差不多高，但或许是因为性格的原因，琼斯显得更高一些，他自己似乎也是这样认为的，说话时，他会无意识地倾一下身，又无辜地站直，好像刚才并没有发生过什么一样，不过威廉姆斯知道，那是阿尔弗在缩短身高上的差距，而事实上他们之间可以说没有差距。</p><p>琼斯的手法有些粗暴，威廉姆斯的鼻孔总是不可避免地感到一些不必要的疼痛。他的兄弟天生力气很大，而在年纪还不大的时候，他很难意识到这点。威廉姆斯并没有说过疼，琼斯也没有意识到自己的动作显得有些粗鲁——那时他还没有戴上他的平光镜，他的脸还是孩童的稚嫩柔软，威廉姆斯也没有和他的白熊形影不离。</p><p>形影不离的是他们。</p><p>而时间会改变很多，比如说，美利坚的男孩成为了世界的英雄（不论这个称呼别人是否认同，阿尔弗雷德总是这样高声宣布），威廉姆斯就像淡出了别人的视野一样；阿尔弗雷德戴上了他的德州，马修抱紧了他的白熊。偶尔，或者比偶尔更加频繁一些，威廉姆斯会怀念他们的童年时光，怀念那双和天空一样的眼睛——那双眼睛仍然和天空一样，只不过华盛顿的天空和小时候的天空很不相同。</p><p>但是阿尔弗雷德仍然是阿尔弗雷德。他会在会议结束之后握着他哥哥的手，抱怨碍眼的大鼻子熊；他会从中央公园买两支冰淇淋（虽然他总是记不得威廉姆斯喜欢的口味），大声喊着“这个味道真是太赞了”向他跑过来，然后三两下吃完，伸出舌头舔掉嘴角处沾上的一点美利坚甜心，看向他的兄弟还剩下一半的冰淇淋，诚恳地询问需要不需要帮忙；他还会在柯克兰生日的时候，准备毫不实用的礼物，拉着威廉姆斯一起敲开英国的大门；他还会记得小时候那些很不起眼、威廉姆斯以为他根本没有留意的事情，比如说，他曾经小心地将一朵矢车菊夹在最喜欢的一本书中，小心又谨慎地放在书架上，等待秋天的到来——所以，琼斯总会记得在看见矢车菊的时候，送给威廉姆斯，有时是一朵，有时是一捧，有时是一瓣。</p><p>他们是毋庸置疑的兄弟，过分耀眼的弟弟与过分不起眼的哥哥，外表却又奇妙地相似，很容易也很难将他们分清。威廉姆斯握着白熊柔软的爪子，沉默又温和地笑着，任由阿尔弗雷德拍着他的肩，说那些人的眼神，真是有够差的。</p><p>也许吧，他听见自己这么说，毕竟我们是兄弟嘛。</p><p>但是我们完全不一样！琼斯大笑，再次用力拍了拍他的肩。中午想吃什么？</p><p>汉堡，我想，上次那家就很不错。</p><p>美利坚的小伙子高兴地吹了一声口哨，说，真有你的，马蒂，英雄正好也在想它！他亲昵地搂着威廉姆斯的肩，而威廉姆斯只是微微低下头，卷曲的头发挡住了他的大半张脸，只露出一张微笑的嘴留给他的兄弟。</p><p>琼斯同样高兴。</p><p>关于像不像的话题就这样被一笔带过。威廉姆斯明白，阿尔弗雷德不是故意改变话题，他只是天性这样——思维跳脱，张扬且无所畏惧。而他自己则更擅长把情绪隐藏在白熊后面，露出一双被头发稍稍遮掩的眼睛。</p><p>他们确实很不像。</p><p>不，威廉姆斯想，他们很像，不仅仅是外貌上。</p><p>琼斯推开门的时候，威廉姆斯正在叠千纸鹤，他的面前已经堆了像小山一样、叠好了的千纸鹤，无一例外是红色——或许还有白色的花纹。琼斯走上前，他的嘴里还叼着在楼下刚买的热狗，蜂蜜芥末酱沾上了他的嘴角，不过他并不在意，因为他的目光都在桌面上的那一座小山。</p><p>“这是什么？”他问，咽下最后一口面包，舌尖满意地舔走那点黄色的酱。</p><p>“纸鸟。”威廉姆斯的声音柔和，如同他温柔的紫色双眼一样。对待他的兄弟，他总是展现出无限的耐心——他本身就是相当平和的人，而面对阿尔弗雷德的时候，他的平和升到了顶点。他将手中的纸片翻折、叠好，一只新生的纸鸟在他手中展开双翼。</p><p>“本田过来的时候，我们稍微交流了一下，”威廉姆斯解释道，“他带的那个装饰物，你有注意到吗，阿尔弗？我觉得很有趣，他就教了我制作的方法。还不错，对吧？”</p><p>“确实很不错，马蒂，”琼斯的声音变得更加温和了一点，他本来打算来和威廉姆斯发发牢骚、抱怨一下孜孜不倦地反对他的俄罗斯人的，但是面对马蒂，面对他的马蒂，他忽然有点难以启齿，于是他接着说，“你许的愿望是什么？”</p><p>“哦？”威廉姆斯看上去有点意外，“我以为你对这种东西不太感兴趣的，阿尔弗。”</p><p>“嗯……或许是吧，”琼斯耸了耸肩，随手拿起一只翅膀尖尖的纸鸟，“不过英雄总是知道的很多——不然怎么能算是英雄呢？让我来猜猜你的愿望吧，马蒂。”他面对着紫眼睛的男人摊开手，让他拿走那只纸鸟。</p><p>“像小时候一样，我有三次机会。”他伸出三根手指，像是自顾自一样地说着。“猜对了的话……虽然英雄帮助别人不求回报，但是，马蒂，身为哥哥，肯定会给聪明的弟弟一些奖励，对吧？”</p><p>威廉姆斯笑了起来，抬手揉乱了弟弟的头发，他的声音如同被琼斯感染了一样，也变得响亮了不少。</p><p>“是啊，”他说，“如果有什么你需要我帮忙的话，我非常乐意，阿尔弗。”</p><p>“或者说，”他低下头，声音又变回平时的轻飘飘——像气球一样，阿尔弗雷德从小就这样认为，他的哥哥的声音像氢气球一样，而他就像是咸味爆米花——好不容易积攒的底气又被放了气，“你需要我做什么吗，阿尔弗，直接说也没有关系哦，我会帮你的。”威廉姆斯的头发再次遮挡住了他的眼睛，琼斯忍不住向前靠近了一点，想要看清些。</p><p>“你真的超了解我，哥哥，”琼斯夸张地张开手臂，做出拥抱的姿势，而威廉姆斯并没有像他的朋友那样拥抱他，“你的英雄确实遇上了一点小小的麻烦……需要你的帮助，我就知道你不会拒绝的！”他向威廉姆斯眨眨眼。</p><p>今天的天气相当好，甚至过分晴朗了，威廉姆斯想。于是他稍稍眯起眼睛，转头看着他的兄弟：“需要我做什么？”</p><p>“很简单，”琼斯的声音轻快，“你只需要留下一扇没有锁的门，能够让我进去就行。”</p><p>威廉姆斯安抚了一下怀中乱动的白熊，捧起桌上的枫糖茶喝了一口，然后慢慢地说，好哦。</p><p>世界的英雄非常满意，他大力拍了拍威廉姆斯的肩（后者因此被呛到，咳嗽吐出的枫糖茶弄脏了他的衣服），说：“谢了，兄弟！作为补偿，我也会为你准备的！英雄从不食言，那么——”他站到威廉姆斯的正前方，“现在是英雄的解密时间！你的愿望……可能是一个英雄的拥抱，可能是一副好用的墨镜，还可能是一件新的卫衣！”</p><p>威廉姆斯注视着平光镜后面的天空，天空也在观察着他。</p><p>“怎么样，”天空的主人接着说，“英雄是正确的吗？”</p><p>他看到他的兄弟再次笑起来，深紫色的眼睛显得有些亮闪闪的：“分毫不差，我的阿尔弗，你同样也很了解我。”</p><p>“当然了！英雄无所不知，”他再次做出准备拥抱的姿势，“而且……我们是毫无疑问的兄弟——即便我们的名字完全不同！”</p><p>威廉姆斯拥抱了琼斯，在心里说，我们是毫无疑问的兄弟。</p><p>如果除开外貌的话，任何一个稍微清醒一点的人都不会将他们弄混。无论是星条旗还是霜雪红枫叶，无论是蓝宝石还是紫水晶，无论是稍显坚硬的发质还是柔软的卷发，没有人会将他们搞混——最相似的恐怕是证件照。而即便如此，琼斯的驾驶证饱含汉堡与汗水的洗礼，威廉姆斯的曲棍球俱乐部会员证平坦如同熨烫过一般。</p><p>但是，即便如此，威廉姆斯坚信他们是相似的，比外表更深入、比内在性格更深入——如果用地球来比喻的话，他们的内核是相似的。就算再有那么多不同之处，他们仍然拥有一样的身高，一样颜色的头发，一样大小的手掌，一样无法弯曲的无名指指节。</p><p>不过除了他们，谁会去注意到这些呢？即便是注意到了，也很难就此认定他们是“相似的”，没有人能够看到他们的内核，除了他们自己。</p><p>比如说，在威廉姆斯在纸上洋洋洒洒写完寄给波诺弗瓦的信时，琼斯只能断断续续地读懂其中的一点——依靠他的英语。</p><p>你应该去学一些法语，他的哥哥说，这对你没有坏处。</p><p>或许你是对的，马蒂，大男孩这样回答，但是这并不在英雄的计划当中，因为有你在嘛。</p><p>他的声音近乎于撒娇，威廉姆斯当然也听出了这样的意味，于是他露出了琼斯熟悉的笑容——无奈、温和又带有无限纵容、几近溺爱一般的——他将信纸折两次，塞到信封里，在信封的正面写上一段漂亮的法文，然后贴上一张邮票，托给琼斯去扔到邮筒里。琼斯很乐意帮他的哥哥去做一点事，一点不用费很大力气却能够使马蒂高兴的事情。威廉姆斯很少拜托他做什么，几乎只有帮忙送信这一类。</p><p>善于与人交谈的年轻人和邮局的人顺利打好了关系。威廉姆斯寄信的频率越来越高，邮局的人也和他愈发熟络起来，他们逐渐知道了琼斯有一个好脾气的哥哥，知道对方喜欢在下午喝枫糖茶，知道他记不清自己宠物的名字，是个慢吞吞又疼爱弟弟的好兄弟。</p><p>琼斯是一个很聪明的人，他善于和人打交道，极其外向，对于一切新事物抱以诚恳的热情。如同他的哥哥从他的话里能够知道他的意图一样，他同样觉得送信这件事并不仅仅是寄信——老天，马蒂根本没有必要去和波诺弗瓦寄那么多次信，他们可以用电脑、用手机——甚至传真机，都比信要便利得多。他更倾向于认为，对方是在对他进行一点小小的试探，而究竟在试探些什么，英雄还在摸索之中。不过可喜可贺的是，他隐约觉得自己已经触碰到一点内核，正所谓拨开迷雾看真相。</p><p>北美洲穿上了风衣，迎来了第无数次的秋天。琼斯像往常一样找威廉姆斯时，发现他的院子里的枫树已经变成了红色。现在是最后的阶段，只剩下背光处的叶子还顽强地坚守着绿色，负隅抵抗。他敲了敲门，手里提着有点软掉的薯条，堆到威廉姆斯的怀里。</p><p>“呃，怎么说，”他有点不好意思地推了推眼镜，“路上的时间比想象中的要长了一点……Tommy……对，我在路上遇到了他，我们稍微聊了一会儿……”</p><p>“没关系，”威廉姆斯的声音是意料之内的温和，他接过袋子，稍稍错开身，让琼斯进门，“我刚才发现也没有可乐了，只有咖啡，你需要一杯吗？”</p><p>“当然了！”琼斯搓了搓手，脸上露出明亮的笑容。“我最后是走过来的，今天的天气真不错，就是有点冷。”</p><p>威廉姆斯看向外面，湛蓝的天映进他紫色的眼睛，有风来，红色的枫树发出细微的树叶摩擦声。他回过头，发现琼斯已经毫不客气、相当自觉地躺在沙发上，熟门熟路地打开电视，调到电影台，于是他轻声说，是啊，今天真是个好天气。琼斯只听见了一点，于是他坐起身，向他的哥哥挑眉道：“你说什么，马蒂？”</p><p>“我说，”威廉姆斯走向他，“今天的天相当蓝，一点云都没有呢。稍微……唔，觉得有点遗憾啊。”</p><p>“遗憾吗？”琼斯难以理解，但是他也并没有去追究遗憾的原因，目光停留在桌面放着的几个纸袋上。那是三个牛皮纸、没有标签的袋子，可以很清楚地闻到咖啡的味道。他并不熟悉咖啡，仅仅能够做出“甜了”、“牛奶多了”这种简单的判断。同样，他也没有办法轻松地辨认出三个袋子上手写法文的具体意义，只能依稀看出这是马蒂的笔迹。</p><p>三个袋子几乎一模一样，只是上面的文字不同，遗憾的是，他并没有读懂上面写的是什么。于是他拿起中间的纸袋，向威廉姆斯挥了挥，说：“我应该拿哪包？”</p><p>威廉姆斯垂眼，在厨房烧水，没有回头：“随你喜欢，阿尔弗。”</p><p>琼斯今天的心情很不错，也许是因为天空的原因，也许只是情绪周期循环的一个上升点，总之，他哼着芝麻街的曲子，脚步轻快地走到厨房。他没有穿拖鞋，只是穿着一双防滑的袜子——还是马蒂为他准备的，大小和图案正合适。</p><p>热水倒进咖啡粉，滤纸一点一点吐出棕色的液体，逐渐积累了小半杯。威廉姆斯在旁边准备奶泡，他前几天学会了拉花，琼斯兴奋地要求他展示一下。毕竟不过是初学者，他也只会最基础的一点点，却足以让阿尔弗雷德振奋。琼斯大力地拍了拍他的肩，又张开双臂给了他一个拥抱，说，你真是太棒了，马蒂！</p><p>他的兄长只是再次低下头，头发遮住了双眼，他仅仅能够通过对方上扬的嘴角来判断出，马蒂很高兴。琼斯觉得本就晴朗的天空变得更加晴朗了，虽然马蒂将窗帘拉上了。现在才不过是下午，他想，就算是马蒂习惯早些拉上窗帘，现在也有些太早了。于是他想要伸手拉开那显得有些厚的帘子，却在抬手时皱起了眉。</p><p>英雄的手臂忽然沉重，随之而来的是身体上的无力感。他靠在威廉姆斯的肩膀上，小声抱怨说：“马蒂……我有点不太舒服，你愿意扶我一下吗？”</p><p>“当然，”威廉姆斯的回答一如既往，声音柔和，“不过，阿尔弗，如果你学了法文，或许只需要一点点，你都不会喝下它。”</p><p>琼斯忽然间愣住了。一种奇妙的不安感与无力感同时缠住了他的四肢，他应该赶紧推开马蒂，问问他出了什么事儿，但是他却做不到，只能那样依靠着他的哥哥，任凭对方扶着，或者说，推着他走向那边的沙发。</p><p>马蒂的力气比他想象的要大得多，他想，这很好，他不用再去担心对方没怎么吃饭了——不、不对，眼下来看，马蒂比他想象中的更有力气并不是什么好事儿，他竟然一直瞒着他。</p><p>不，琼斯的大脑此时运作得很快，仅仅是威廉姆斯带着他走向沙发的几步路里，他想了很多，比如说，最近频繁地寄信，或许是在试探他对法语的了解程度，比如说马修从来没有说过他没有力气，只是英雄强硬地认为，他的哥哥瘦弱没有力气，需要他的帮忙。</p><p>英雄的兄弟怎么会和英雄相差甚远呢？</p><p>威廉姆斯扶着他，让他坐在宽阔柔软的沙发里。不适感仍然强烈，却并不是很让人难以忍受，仅仅是没有力气而已。他听见马修坐在他的身边，拉开了一罐汽水，气泡破裂的声音过分清晰。琼斯没有说话，等待着威廉姆斯的回应。</p><p>“今天天气真不错啊，”威廉姆斯咽下一口气泡充足的可乐，声音和往常一样平和温柔，只不过带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，说着琼斯的开场白，“只是没有云，有点可惜。”</p><p>“不过没关系，拉上窗帘就都看不见了。不用担心，阿尔弗，我只是想和你说一点话，为了让你安分一点，只能从这方面做手脚了。”他的脸看起来有些抱歉，“抱歉哦。”</p><p>琼斯觉得他现在有些茫然。他摘下平光镜，比起眼睛，这样会让他感觉好受一些：“如果只是谈话的话，你可以直接和我说，马修，没有必要这样大费周章。”</p><p>“嗯……或许吧，”威廉姆斯的声音好像有些含混不清，“但是我很了解你，阿尔弗，如果我直接和你说的话，你很可能把话题扯开，或者直接离开。我了解你，因为我们的本质是一样的，我们都自私，都贪婪，都愿意故意去装傻。”</p><p>琼斯没有说话，他的手指按在镜片上，留下几枚冰冷的指纹。屋子里明明很温暖，他也刚喝了那杯热乎的咖啡（不管它被加了什么，它确实是温暖的），沙发的保暖性好极了，但是他的手指却在慢慢地变凉。</p><p>马蒂说，他们都自私，贪婪，装傻。琼斯并不否认这一点，他是个聪明的年轻人<br/>有着像天空一样的双眼——所以他看得很清楚。他抿了抿唇，没有说话，等着对方进一步开口。</p><p>“我们是兄弟，”他的哥哥这样说，“所以有些事情有必要让你也知道。”</p><p>“上次本田过来的时候，我们交流了一下，很可惜，你没有参与进来。不过……如果你真的参与了，事情或许会比较难办。还记得你猜的愿望吗？你猜对了，真真正正地猜对了。我收到了你新买的卫衣，我去买了墨镜，现在就剩下最后一件了。”</p><p>“我想要抱你。本田和我解释了关于‘抱’的意思，文化差异真的是一件很奇妙的事情，阿尔弗，很有趣，也很令人意外。你能明白我的意思吧？”</p><p>威廉姆斯的声音太过温和，以至于听起来甚至有一点商量的意思。琼斯咽了一口唾沫，他的声音听起来干巴巴的：“你是认真的？”</p><p>“我什么时候开过玩笑？”他笑着反问道。</p><p>琼斯不得不陷入回忆当中。他的记忆力很不错，头脑也很好，所以他很快就发现出这个残忍的事实：他的哥哥确实不是一个喜欢开玩笑的人，或者说，他的哥哥从未开过玩笑。这很不寻常，但是马蒂都很好地把这些隐藏在了温和之下——就像是他抱着那只白熊，遮住了卫衣上的花纹一样。没有刻意地去掩盖，也没有人会怀疑，他的哥哥和他一样头脑聪明。</p><p>如果不是因为没有力气的缘故，琼斯真的很想赶紧离开这里。他注意到壁炉旁边的柜子，里面堆了三座千纸鹤小山——中间那堆是他那次来拜访时，马蒂正在叠的。</p><p>威廉姆斯的手指温和地摩挲着琼斯的手背，就像是兄长一样——不，兄长不会用这样缠倦的感情去抚摸他弟弟的手的。琼斯不适地动了动，但是威廉姆斯的力气足够压制住现在的他，将那只无辜的手紧紧握住。</p><p>“那么，你的回答是？”威廉姆斯将空了的汽水罐压扁，扔进垃圾桶，塑料袋和金属铝块碰撞发出不安的声响。</p><p>“不管怎么说，”他的声音很干涩，“就算你知道我并非是一无所知，我还是需要时间来考虑。”</p><p>“当然，”威廉姆斯还是那样，近乎于宠溺地给出他弟弟肯定的答复，“我会为你留下一扇没有锁的门的，阿尔弗，就像你希望的那样。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>